Cinderella?
by DivergentNephil
Summary: When Max/Cinderella refuses to go to a party thrown by Prince Fang, throw in a persistant sister and her friend, a fairy with an attitude and an oblivious step mother what do you get? No really, what do you get?
1. Part I

**Hey guys! This is a parody of Cinderella, hope you like! This is to tide you guys over until the next chapter of Forgetting and Remembering is done. Just some editing to do.**

**I do not own Cinderella or Maximum Ride**

* * *

Narrator: Once upon a time, in a land kinda far away but not _really _far away, was a badass girl with a father. Her mother had died at a young age and-

Jeb- Sniff

Narrator- Jeb, this is a play…

Jeb- IT'S JUST SO SAD!

Narrator- Moving on… her mother had died and her father wanted another wife. He searched and found a beautiful and kind woman called Valencia Martinez and they lived happily, until Jeb got run over by a winged mutant- I mean a really really really really big bird.

Jeb- AAAAAAAAAAAH!

Narrator- Valencia had one equally kind daughter named Ella and their dog Magnolia. Ella and the daughter got along great.

?- Hello? Are you going to tell people my name?

Narrator- Yeah yeah, the daughter's name was Max. She was very baddass and very pretty.

Max- *cough*

Narrator- Beautiful. Very beautiful. One day, Prince Fang was holding a party to find a girlfriend. Ella insisted Max come and that they'd be perfect for each other.

Ella- Come on Maxi! You have to go! Oooh! I can invite my friend Nudge to doll you up!

Max- HELP ME!

** In the palace…**

Fang- You can't make me.

Iggy- Oh yes I can.

Narrator- You see, Fang didn't want a girlfriend. Iggy did. But of course, no one was going to come to the party of the Prince's best friend. That would look weird on the invites: Dear person, you are invited to the party of Prince Fang's Best Friend Because He Wants a Girlfriend.

Fang: Please! I'll do anything!

Iggy- Too bad, you're coming.

**Back at Max's**

Ella- OH! This purple dress looks great on you!

Nudge- And you're hair looks awesome curled! Now for the makeup!

Max- Dear god no.

**Later**

Ella and Nudge- All done!

Max- That actually looks okay!

Narrator- As they were getting in the car to go, Max had to go pee.

Max-. Wait up guys! I have to go pee!

Ella and Nudge- Sure, you have ten minutes! Then we're leaving.

Ella- I heard the Prince has a best friend!

Nudge- He's mine!

Ella- Is not!

Narrator- Max went into the bathroom and peed. Now, Valencia was not really familiar with the house. She saw the unlocked door and thought it was the door to the attic. She got out her key ring and locked it. Then she went on her merry way.

Max- WTF?! LET ME OUT!

Narrator- Ten minutes pass and though Nudge and Ella are disappointed, they leave.

Max- DAMN IT!

Narrator- Max started crying because she was locked in. She hadn't really wanted to go to the party; she just wanted to give Prince Fang a piece of her mind for throwing a party because he was lonely. She scoffed. A locked door wouldn't stop her!

Max- I can just kick this door in! _Okay Max, just bust the door open. Pretend you're a mutant with bird genes. Then BAM! The door should open!_

Narrator- Unfortunately, Max isn't a mutant with bird genes. She just bruised her toe. She did manage to crack the door though, because she's just that badass. Suddenly, a cliché light fills up the bathroom and an angelic girl appears. She wrinkles her nose and mutters:

Angel- Why can't she be trapped in the attic or something? Why the bathroom.

Narrator- The girl smoothed her features out and smiles.

Angel- You want to go to the party?

Max- Hell yeah! Fang's going to get it!

Angel- Um, okay, well, all you have to do is believe!

Narrator- And with that, she disappears out of the bathroom muttering:

Angel- I hope I get payed for this gig.

Max- DO YOU WANT ME TO START CLAPPING AS WELL?! (In case you didn't get that, it's a fairy reference.) Okay, I believe. I believe. I believe. I believe. I beli-

Narrator- A flash of light envelopes her and she's suddenly on top of a girl. Max looks up and spots Prince Fang. Turns out, she trampled his dance partner.

Fang- Thank god! Thank you thank you!

Max- Um you're welcome.

Fang- Wanna dance?

Max- No, I want to beat you up.

Pearl/Narrator- Scene! Okay, every one take a break, we'll start Part II in half an hour!

* * *

**Review! Chapter two will be up soon.**


	2. Part II

**Yo dudes! Here's the next chapter! I had a great response to this story! I was amazed! Apologize again for the wait in Forgetting and Remembering. There's just the editing and such to do.**

Pearl- CAMERA! LIGHTS! ACTION!

_Previously on Set_

_Narrator- A flash of light envelopes her and she's suddenly on top of a girl. Max looks up and spots Prince Fang. Turns out, she trampled his dance partner._

_Fang- Thank god! Thank you thank you!_

_Max- Um you're welcome._

_Fang- Wanna dance?_

_Max- No, I want to beat you up._

Narrator- Fang was shocked to say the least.

Fang- Excuse me?

Max- That's right! I want to break your face!

Fang- You're breaking my pride.

Max- Even better.

Narrator- Fang was fascinated with this sarcastic, pretty-

Max- Cough*

Narrator- Sorry, Fang was fascinated by this sarcastic, _gorgeous and beautiful, _girl. He wanted to ask her out.

Fang- Be my girlfriend.

Max- Excuse me?!

Fang- Hey, this party is "supposed to be about me getting a girlfriend!"

Max- What's with the quotations?

Fang- Dunno. But you wanna?

Narrator- Max was appalled. She was also a little PO'd. She saw Ella and Nudge, grabbed their hands and with a tug said,

Max- We are outa here. See ya suckas!

Narrator- And off she went, running, leaving behind a Converse shoe she had worn underneath her dress. Fang picked it up and said,

Fang- I must find this girl who obviously doesn't like me! Narrator, what's with these stupid lines?

Narrator- Don't ask me, ask Dragon. Anyways, Max suddenly came running back and snatched it back!

Max- Not a chance you creeper!

Narrator- And off she ran again, until a flash of light enveloped her again and she vanished along with the other girls.

Narrator- Later that night Fang complained to Iggy.

Fang- I didn't even get a name! Or a god da** number!

Iggy- Oh please, her sister gave me her address with a, "Come visit me," wink wink* on the side.

Fang- Huh?

Iggy- She have me the address to her house. Her sister is the one you are obsessed with.

Fang- No, after that.

Iggy- Nothing, I said nothing.

Narrator- Back at Max's house…

Nudge- YOU LEFT?! NOT EVEN ONE KISS?!

Ella- Calm down Nudge.

Max- THANK YOU!

Ella- You aren't yelling properly. It's more like a, WTF! WHY YOU NO KISS FANGY! WHY YOU NO GET MARRIED AND THEN HAVE WIDDLE KIDS SO I CAN BECOME AN AUNT?!

Narrator- Max just rolled her eyes and went into her room.

Pearl- And that's a wrap! See you tomorrow! We're filming bright and early!

**So, this was short. But Part III is the finale!**


	3. Part III

**Here it is! The grand finale!**

Pearl- And we're on in 3, 2, 1…

_Previously on set_

_Narrator- Back at Max's house…_

_Nudge- YOU LEFT?! NOT EVEN ONE KISS?!_

_Ella- Calm down Nudge._

_Max- THANK YOU!_

_Ella- You aren't yelling properly. It's more like a, WTF! WHY YOU NO KISS FANGY! WHY YOU NO GET MARRIED AND THEN HAVE WIDDLE KIDS SO I CAN BECOME AN AUNT?!_

_Narrator- Max just rolled her eyes and went into her room._

Max- Stupid Fang, stupid dance. Stupid cupcakes.

Narrator- Whispers* That's not your line Max.

Max- Oh, um, sorry, I'm hungry.

Pearl- CUT! Max, get your god darn cupcake and then come back and read your lines properly.

Max- Sorry.

Narrator for the whole story not play- Max went and got her cupcake. She then ran back onto set and everything continued smoothly…

Narrator for Play- After Max finished venting; she realized she had dropped her angel wing necklace given to her by her mother. It had some badass technology in it and shocked anyone who wore it that wasn't hers.

Max- I must had lost it at that stupid party!

Narrator- Back at Fang's place…

Fang- I know what I did wrong! I asked her to be my girlfriend in a not very romantic way! **(A/N that was supposed to sound odd and weird.)**

Iggy- Hey, dude, bad news.

Fang- Oh no, what?

Iggy- I lost your dream girl's address.

Fang- (Insert swear word of your choice.)

Angel- I am here to let your dreams come true! And wash your mouth out with soap.

Fang- Who the (insert swear word of your choice,) are you?

Angel- None of your beeswax. Anyways, you want to find my other client Max?

Fang- That's her name?

Angel- Yup. So I snatched her necklace. Here, you have to let everyone in the kingdom try it on. The owner that doesn't um, suffer from the extreme technology in the necklace is your true love.

Fang- But I know what she looks like.

Angel- Not anymore!

Narrator- And with that, she waved her wand and Fang forgot what she looked like, only that she was a pretty- DON'T COUGH MAX!- gorgeous girl. She didn't bother doing that to Iggy since he fell in a plothole as punishment for forgetting the address.

* * *

Narrator- All around the kingdom, the news that who ever didn't suffer from the extreme technology of the necklace would become Fang's girlfriend. Fang conveniently forgetting that Max did not want to be his girlfriend.

Fang- Sigh* here, try this on.

ZAP!

Fang- What the (Insert swear word of your choice.)?

Narrator- The girl that tried on the necklace fell into a deep sleep, only to be awoken by-

Pearl- Wrong story.

Narrator- Oh. Um, she was literally shocked and Fang just went on his merry way, knowing she wasn't his girl. This continued for months, seeing as the kingdom was quite large. Fang left behind a trail of unconscious girls, this time not because he was so hot. He eventually reached Max's house.

Knock knock!

Narrator- Valencia opened the door.

Valencia-Let me guess, you want to put the necklace on my daughters and hope they don't get electrocuted?

Fang- Um, yes.

Valencia- Get lost. You are _not_ going to hurt my girls.

Narrator- She tried to shove the door closed, but saw the necklace.

Valencia- That's my daughters! She lost it! YOU THIEF!

Narrator- Fang tried fended off her feeble punches and protested;

Fang- I didn't steal it! Ow! I ow! Found it and came to return itow!

Valencia- Well…

Narrator- She looked at him suspiciously, but let him in.

Fang- Thanks.

Valencia- I'll go get her.

Narrator- While Valencia went to get Max; her friends that were over had brought their daughters. The daughters, Lissa and Brigid, ran up to Fang.

Lissa- I'm Max!

Brigid- No I am!

Narrator- Fang both knew they weren't, but they were annoying him.

Fang- There's only one way to settle this. You both have to try it on.

Narrator- They did, squealing in happiness.

Lissa- *Faint

Brigid- *Faint

Fang- That's taken care of!

Narrator- Valencia suddenly came down with a grumpy Max and a very excited Ella. Fang knew at once the grumpy one was his true love.

Max- You again? Get lost!

Fang- *Mutters* Like mother like daughter.

Narrator- Max suddenly spotted the unconscious Lissa and Brigid.

Max- Did you do this?

Fang- Yeah, sorry.

Max- This is great!

Narrator- She threw herself onto Fang and kissed him square on the mouth!

Max- And you found my necklace? I don't want to break your face anymore.

Fang- Thank god.

Narrator- Fang suddenly got down on one knee.

Fang- I know you don't like players. And people that aren't romantic enough to commit to a relationship, so will you marry me?

Max- … Sure!

Ella- OMG! I gotta phone Nudge! I can be the Maid of Honor!

Valencia- OVER MY DEAD BODY! NO WAY IN HELL! EVEN IF IT SAVED THE WORLD!

Max- She's right, lets take it slow.

Fang- Fine. Max, will you do me the biggest favor of becoming my girlfriend?

Max- Yes!

Fang- Great, now we're BF and GF!

Max- YAY!

Valencia- I guess that's okay…

Narrator- So they lived happily ever after. Oh, and they eventually got married and named their kids Minimum and Tooth, and Ella became the Aunt she wanted to be.

_**FIN**_

Pearl- GREAT! Hollywood here we come! Maybe they'll make a sequel?

**Really hoped you guys liked this as much as I loved writing it. I was laughing a LOT! Let me know what you think by reviewing!**


End file.
